The Confession of a Big Mouth
by Blushing Hazel
Summary: "Thanks, doc," Rosalie teased. Turning to Bella, she asked, "Bella, don't you have something to say to the nice doctor?" Reluctantly opening her mouth, she said, "You're so incredibly sexy," and hightailed it out of there. AH, one-shot. Fictionista WitFit prompt.


**Another prompt from Fictionista's WitFit prompt, which I hope is helping me improve my writing skills. Anyway, onto the story!**

**Prompt: Plot Generator—Phrase Catch: Holding back the tears. Repeat the phrase to yourself five times, open a blank word document and begin.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Twilight, _because if I did, I would be able to eat at a restaurant more than the one time I get to go on my birthday.**

* * *

Before she could dodge the heavy red door of a BMW, it wacked her right across the face, the force sending her crashing to the driveway's concrete where her head hit with a sickening thud. Holding back the tears, she gently slid her hand across her pale face, checking for any broken bones. The pain was searing, but nothing was broken.

"Oh my God! Bella, I'm so sorry! Oh, no! I killed Bella!" Rosalie McCarty cried from her position in the driver's seat, arm still stretched from where she had swung the door open for her friend. Quickly retracting her thin arm, Rosalie covered her beautiful teary features with one hand, the other resting on her watermelon round belly.

Alice Whitlock, a dark-haired pixie with twinkling blue eyes, stroked Rose's blonde hair reassuringly from her seat in the back. "Shhh, calm yourself, Rose. Take some deep breaths. I'm sure Bella's fine," her melodious voice cooed to her friend.

Bella listened to their exchange with a half ear as she tried to muster up the strength to stand. Taking a deep breath, Bella bellowed, "I'd be better if someone could help me up!" Shaking her head in exasperation when she heard Rose's cheer, "She's alive!" Rose had transformed into a completely different character with her pregnancy, and it freaked Bella out to see her cool and composed friend being so chipper . . . when she wasn't sobbing.

Alice leapt out from the car, and crouched down to Bella's figure. Slipping her hands underneath her friend's shoulders, she supported Bella's back and ushered the injured girl to stand. "Thanks, Al, I'm fine now," Bella assured as she slipped into the passenger's seat.

Searching Bella's sickly green visage, she questioned doubtfully, "Are you sure you're alright?" When Bella leaned out of the car and prompt spewed vomit, Alice had her answer.

And her favorite Louis Vuitton heels were ruined.

* * *

"Okay, if you all would wait just a moment, your doctor will be with you shortly," the bubbly nurse beamed, swiftly closing the door behind her.

"I hate you guys," Bella muttered, fingering the billowing white hospital gown, disregarding the immediate lectures her friends delivered. Surrounded by white walls, checkered linoleum floors, and a sterile atmosphere, hospitals always gave her an uncomfortably cold and empty feeling.

She heard the door open, and when a handsome man entered she felt a distinct lack of that hollow sense. Instead, her body lit on fire from the duel flushes of embarrassment and desire as she watched the tall and powerful man known as Edward Cullen scan his eyes across a clipboard, before flashing up to meet hers. She bit her lip as a crooked grin spread across his strong, angular features, his unique forest green eyes sparkling, bronze hair sensually disheveled.

"Well, hello there, neighbor," his deep silky voice addressed her. Of all the doctors in this hospital, she had to get the one who thought she was a creeper. She's not saying she did, but she may or may not have ogled him from her living room window, and she may or may not have been caught by his green eyes a dozen times. _Hey, who has the ability to deny my right as a woman to admire the fine form of a male and his delicious backside? No one!_

When she offered no reply, he chuckled, "Still refuse to talk to me, I see." _I'm afraid of what might slip out of my big mouth if I try to_, Bella thought to herself. "Well, I'm afraid you two ladies will have to leave while I do my examination."

"Of course, brother. I guess Bella's in _very good_ hands," Alice wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at Bella, shuffling backwards to the door teasingly. The door slammed shut and Bella tried to control her hectic heart beat at the knowledge that the man of her dreams was standing a foot in front of her, alone.

"Alright, Bella, I want you to follow the light with your eyes," he came closer and her breath hitched. She followed his directions, until he finally stopped.

"Okay, so nothing serious here. Now, I'm going to check to make sure you have no further injuries on your skull or face," he crept closer, an inch separating them. Gently, his large hands slid across the surface of her smooth ivory skin.

Her breath hitched and he was instantly concerned. "Does it hurt here?"

The caramel-eyed beauty briskly shook her head. He cautiously skimmed his long piano fingers across her high cheekbones, then her soft forehead. He glided his hands around to the back of her head and felt his fingers sink in wondrously luxurious and flowing mahogany locks. Regaining his focus, he tenderly felt for an injury. Finding none, he told Bella, "It seems you're fine. I'll go get your release forms and you can change back into your clothes."

The moment he departed, she shakily attempted to switch her clothes. His close presence near her had shaken her and she was still trying to cover. The skin he had tenderly stroked burned like fire. Walking on jelly legs, she slowly exited the claustrophobic room, spotting Edward talking to her two best friends.

"So, she'll be okay? Why did she throw up?" Alice asked anxiously.

" Probably from something she ate. She'll have a wicked bruise on her forehead for a while, but otherwise, she's _perfect_," he explained, and all three laughed like they were had some inside joke that the rest of the world wouldn't understand.

Alice's wide eyes found her, and she cleared her throat warningly at the other two. Avoiding Bella's questioning stare, she said, "I guess, we'll be on our way. We'll see you soon."

"Of course, I get off at 5:00. I made brownies," Edward announced, green irises trained on the delicate figure of his neighbor.

"Thanks, doc," Rosalie teased. Turning to Bella, she asked, "Bella, don't you have something to say to the nice doctor?"

Reluctantly opening her mouth, she said, "You are so incredibly sexy," and hightailed it out of there.

* * *

"Bella, get the door!" Alice screeched from the kitchen. Bella sighed, exhausted, from her spot on the couch. Her head was banging and Alice's high-pitched voice was not helping. The young Mrs. Whtilock decided out of the blue that it would be a great idea to have a little friendly dinner gathering tonight. Bella had no fight left in her to protest or complain.

Swinging the door open, she was overcome with a rush of dread and humiliation. Edward Cullen towered over her, one hand holding a pan of mouth-watering brownies, the other gripping a single red rose. Her heart stopped when Edward leaned into her, his pillow soft lips brushing her sensitive ear, gently pushing the stem of the flower into her small hand.

"You're pretty sexy yourself."

* * *

**Was it okay? Even if you didn't like it, please review so I can know how to improve. I hope you liked it!**

**_Give a man a fish and you feed him for a day. Teach a man to fish and you feed him for a lifetime. -Chinese proverb. _(Feed me for a lifetime and give me some helpful feedback!)**


End file.
